Comme chiens et chats
by Pikanox
Summary: Deux races qui cohabitent. Hommes chiens contre hommes chats, deux ennemis séculaires. Yoochun, Jaejoong et Changmin vont venir en aide à un chat, perdu et loin de chez lui, qui va leur prouver que les ressemblances entre eux sont nombreuses ainsi que les possiblités qui s'offrent à eux.


**Mh une idée légèrement imaginative lol j'y ai pensé et comme vous me connaissez bé...je l'ai fait xD donc voilà une histoire plutôt hors-normes, je fais appel à votre sens du fantastique mes chers lecteurs et tant pis pour le suspense qui n'aurait pas duré longtemps mais ici nous entrons dans le monde des hommes chiens et des hommes chats. La précision essentielle que je veux vous apporter et que physiquement ils ont tous des oreilles d'animaux ainsi que les queues qui vont avec alors ne faites pas les prudes ou les outragés è_é lol je les vois comme tel donc c'est tout lol xD merci et bonne lecture !**

**Ma jolie Heughae comme promis :p voici cette petite fic dont je t'ai parlé hé hé c'est un cadeau pour toi merci d'être venue, ce furent des jours magiques en ta compagnie en espérant qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'autres ;) te nèm fort !**

**Chu !**

* * *

_**23h30:**_

Ce soir-là le marché nocturne avait été une réussite pour leurs affaires, Jaejoong, Yoochun et Changmin repartaient avec un grand sourire et une bourse pleine d'or vers la maison légèrement à l'écart du village qu'ils partageaient depuis bientôt six mois dans une cohabitation parfaite. Leur métier respectif payait bien mais la vente de produits locaux ou artisanaux aux étrangers était un point en plus pour arrondir leurs fins de mois et les trois amis adoraient l'ambiance des marchés. La recette avait été belle ce soir, le monde avait été au rendez-vous ainsi que la joie et la bonne humeur. L'air était frais et plutôt agréable en fin de compte alors que la discussion s'engageait :

-Tu as vu le chat qui est venu voir notre stand à un moment ? Questionna Yoochun à leur aîné.

-Oui, on en voit de plus en plus dans la région. Ça avait l'air d'être un solitaire celui-là, ce qui est étrange en général ils ont peur de se faire attaquer. Un peu comme nous chez eux en fait.

-Oui c'est vrai que grâce au traité de paix entre nos deux pays il y a le droit de passage désormais mais on peut pas dire qu'on soit réellement en paix. Renchérit Minnie, le nez en l'air entrain d'observer les étoiles.

-Au moins pour les affaires c'est bénéfique mais parfois on sent une tension presque palpable c'est chiant comme tout à l'heure...certains n'ont pas l'air près à les accueillir avec le respect dû aux étrangers, l'hospitalité a disparue depuis bien longtemps et ça m'a étonné qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre.

-En même temps il en va de même chez eux, tu te souviens des échos qu'on avait entendu ? C'était pas joyeux...

Jae' acquiesça aux paroles du brun et soupira. La guerre était certes finie mais les petits conflits n'allaient pas stopper du jour au lendemain, les rancunes étaient tenaces même si cela était plus du temps de leurs grands parents que du leur. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence et aperçurent bientôt leur maison qui s'élevait entre des arbres imposants. La demeure était grande et bâtie dans les règles de l'art, tout le confort possible et nécessaire y avait été ajouté et leur terrain n'était que jardin à cultiver et fleurs de toutes sortes. Ils en étaient fiers, ayant bataillés dur pour l'obtenir et la rénover. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, l'oreille aux aguets, l'instinct les avait alerté avant leurs yeux.

-Il y a de la lumière au rez de chaussée...Souffla Yoochun. Une odeur de sang plane dans l'air...

-Un voleur ? Un blessé ?

-Allons voir, je ne sens qu'une seule personne, il ne fera pas le poids

Les trois amis se firent le plus discret possible et se postèrent à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Un coup d'œil rapide les laissa interdit.

-Mais...Commença Minnie.

-C'est un chat. Termina Yoochun.

-Un chaton je dirais. Ajouta Jae'. Et mal en point en plus de ça.

-Mais notre bouteille de lait à l'air de lui plaire au moins.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à l'observer puis se décidèrent à entrer.

* * *

Il avait mal, tout son corps le brûlait et il puait horriblement, étant certain qu'on devait sentir l'odeur de sang et de crasse à des lieues à la ronde mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter d'avancer avant d'avoir trouvé un refuge. A cette pensée il vit une maison se dessiner entre les arbres, grande bâtisse éteinte à l'écart des gens extérieurs c'était ce qu'il lui fallait du moins dans l'immédiat. Il s'approcha doucement en clopinant, l'oreille tendue et s'accroupit devant la porte, il sortit une de ses griffes et crocheta facilement la serrure, il entra et referma derrière lui. Une odeur de chiens l'envahit avec force et lui fit retrousser son nez délicat, avoir un odorat développé n'aidait pas toujours surtout quand on était dans un pays inconnu avec de nouvelles senteurs. Il inspecta rapidement les lieux et sa première idée fut de s'asseoir quelques instants pour récupérer de sa longue marche, sa cheville l'élançait de plus en plus. Le problème maintenant était qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de se remettre sur ses jambes et pourtant il fallait qu'il se soigne d'urgence. Il se décida enfin au bout de longues minutes et s'avança vers le lavabo d'un blanc immaculé. Il fit couler un mince filet d'eau tout en se lavant les mains, un mélange de terre et de sang souilla l'évier mais il ne pouvait penser à ce genre de détails qui d'ordinaire lui aurait hérissé le poil. Puis avec un bout de tissu mouillé il tamponna ses nombreuses blessures, grimaçant à chaque fois. Elles avaient séché pour la plupart, il observa son ventre couvert de griffures et soupira, content malgré tout de s'en être sorti. Certains n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Soudain son estomac cria son désarroi et il chercha de quoi le calmer, il trouva son bonheur en haut d'une étagère, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Miiaa du lait !

Il se mit dessous et même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds il ne put l'atteindre, ses bras s'agitèrent vainement alors qu'il poussait des petits cris frustrés, sa queue fouettant l'air rapidement.

-Mais...pourquoi la mettre si haut !

Un regard circulaire et il décida de grimper sur une chaise, sa cheville le fit souffrir quand il se hissa sur le nouveau support mais l'appel de la nourriture était le plus fort et c'est avec un miaulement de joie qu'il ouvrit la bouteille et commença à la boire se délectant du goût frais et presque oublié sur ses papilles. Il la but entièrement et se lécha la moustache qui lui était apparue.

-Que c'est bon !

Il en aurait bien ronronner de joie et d'allégresse si un bruit à l'extérieur ne le calma instantanément et son cœur accéléra violemment. Oh mon dieu ! Les résidents de la maison devaient sûrement être tout proche, il était en danger, jamais un chien n'accepterait ce genre d'intrusion dans son foyer surtout venant de la part d'un chat son ennemi séculaire. Il descendit de la chaise un peu précipitamment, lâchant la bouteille qui alla se briser au sol en milliers d'éclats de verres.

-Zut !

La panique le prit, il n'avait pas d'issue alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Son seul réflexe fut de s'accroupir contre le mur, les mains devant sa tête dans une faible protection, il ferma les yeux espérant disparaitre.

* * *

Au bruit de la porte qui se refermait, le chaton se mit à trembler, Jaejoong s'avança lentement en évitant le verre brisé et avec milles précautions pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il s'accroupit et d'une voix douce tenta une approche:

-Hé...bonsoir toi. N'aies pas peur nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

La petite tête se releva légèrement laissant apparaitre de grands yeux en amandes qui le suppliaient, les oreilles baissées il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Jaejoong lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main dans une attitude rassurante.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Il trembla près à fondre en larmes tant il était épuisé et à bout mais au prix d'un grand effort il répondit d'une toute petite voix :

-Junsu.

-Nous voulons t'aider Junsu tu ne crains rien ici.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire, même s'ils avaient l'air gentils cela pouvait cacher un stratagème. Ils étaient trois contre lui, il n'avait aucune chance.

-Junsu. Je me présente, je suis Jaejoong. Lui c'est Changmin et derrière c'est Yoochun.

Le dit Junsu jeta un coup d'œil aux autres occupants des lieux qui l'impressionnèrent de par leur taille et leur stature. Les chiens étaient réputés plus balèzes que les chats et c'était véridique mais il ne ressentait aucune animosité de leur part.

-Viens lève toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de soin je me trompe ?

Il acquiesça et se décida à bouger, se relevant toujours collé au mur.

-Viens t'asseoir je vais regarder ce que je peux faire.

-Mh merci.

Il prit place sur l'une des chaises, légèrement hésitant, tendu et près à fuir. Yoochun s'était emparé d'un balai et enlevait les morceaux de verres encore au sol alors que Minnie était parti prendre la trousse à pharmacie à l'étage. Jaejoong l'observait avec un sourire rassurant, assis face à lui.

-Ma première question serait de savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état...mais ce ne serait pas convenable car il faut d'abord te soigner et que tu reprennes des forces.

Le jeune acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête en le remerciant à mi-mots. Il ne voulait plus que dormir et non discuter.

-Junsu ? Il va falloir que tu ôtes ton haut pour que je puisse te soigner.

Un regard apeuré rencontra ses prunelles.

-Miii ?! Mais...

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Il ne voulait pas se montrer encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était surtout face à eux. Il secoua donc négativement la tête.

-On ne te veut aucun mal tu sais. C'est pour t'aider. Tenta l'aîné. J'imagine bien que tu ne t'es pas fait ça tout seul, les personnes qui t'ont maltraité ne sont pas ici et personne ne te jugera.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence qui commençaient à devenir pesantes il accepta et avec des gestes précautionneux il enleva son haut. L'indignation put se lire dans les yeux des chiens présents.

-Mais qui t'as fait ça ? Questionna Changmin en déposant les soins sur la table, outré.

-Je...c'est...des chiens...Murmura-t-il ayant peur de les énerver.

-Les salauds. Jura Yoochun. Faire ça à un chaton.

Ce coup-ci l'indignation fut tout autre :

-Mia je suis pas un chaton ! J'ai 20 ans. S'insurgea-t-il en lançant un regard provoquant à l'autre qui sourit face à sa réaction.

-Ah bon ? Et bien je m'excuse mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses avoir mon âge et être plus âgé que Minnie. Il a juste 18 ans.

Un grognement se fit entendre alors que le dit Minnie maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante « Juste 18 ans...gnagna » Les deux aînés éclatèrent de rire se qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

-Bon à nous.

A ces mots Jaejoong prit des compresses et tout le matériel nécessaire puis se tourna vers son jeune patient qui trembla légèrement, ses grands yeux craintifs observaient chacun de ses gestes.

-Je vais être le plus doux possible mais ça risque de piquer pas mal...

-Mh...

Pendant près d'une demi-heure il se mit en devoir de soigner la moindre égratignure qu'il voyait sur le frêle corps du jeune chat. Celui-ci ne protestait quasiment pas malgré quelques miaulements de douleur mais la chaise sur laquelle il était assis se souviendrait sûrement de ce moment au vu des nombreux coups de griffes qu'elle prit. Enfin le calvaire s'acheva, une larme avait réussi à couler sur la peau pale, elle disparut bien vite mais une chose devait encore être auscultée.

-Bon il ne reste plus que ta patte, fais moi voir ça.

-C'est rien j'ai dû me tordre la cheville.

-Et bien rien ou pas on va mettre une bande et bien sûr pas d'acrobaties pendant deux trois jours. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui. Merci.

Une heure plus tard les quatre étaient attablés mais personne n'osait poser de questions jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement ne se fasse entendre faisant rougir le chaton.

-Tu as faim ? Questionna Changmin.

-Oui.

-Bon je vais voir ce qu'on a à manger, tu veux boire quoi ?

-Du lait je pense. Sourit Yoochun. Il doit nous en rester quelques bouteilles.

Junsu lui lança un coup d'œil, ne sachant pas si c'était pure moquerie ou juste de la gentillesse. Des trois chiens c'était bien celui-là qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à cerner, ce qui le contrarier légèrement ayant l'impression qui ne faisait que rire de lui et de ses coutumes de félin. Il l'observait parfois à la dérobée et n'avait pas l'air méchant, il ne comprenait pas alors se serait dans son caractère ?

Le repas se passa bien, il dévora tout ce qui lui passait sous les moustaches sous le regard doux de Jaejoong qui l'avait pris en affection dès qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions, cela se ferait demain et en douceur, pour l'heure il fallait aller dormir, le souci de savoir où dormirait le chaton arriva. Après moult discussions il fut convenu qu'il irait dans la chambre de Yoochun car celui-ci avait la plus spacieuse. Il grogna un peu mais accepta. Une fois tout installé Junsu le suivit à l'étage, l'odeur du chien brun l'assaillit et lui retroussa le nez sous le rire du dit chien.

-Et ouais, mon odeur est partout dans cette pièce va falloir t'y habituer et vivre avec pour quelques temps.

Le ton était légèrement moqueur mais pas hostile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques temps se sera mon odeur que tu sentiras. Répliqua le jeune chat en se dirigeant vers son lit improvisé.

Le rire puissant clôtura cette discussion alors que chacun se mettait dans son lit, Junsu renifla les draps, effectivement il allait devoir s'y habituer...il se pelotonna confortablement malgré tout et épuisé il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son instinct complètement absent car aucunes craintes envers ses hôtes ne vint l'empêcher de trouver un sommeil tant voulu et désiré.

* * *

_**4h00:**_

_Des cris fusent ainsi que des ordres aboyés de manière agressive, il ne sait pas où il va, ses pattes lui font mal comme le reste de son corps mais il ne peut pas bouger pour constater les dégâts. Une main s'abat sur son épaule le faisant gémir de douleur alors que quelqu'un le remet debout et l'entraîne dans un autre endroit. Une sorte de tente certainement la mieux décorée et la plus grande qu'il ait vu jusque-là. Celle du chef assurément. Il a peur, pourquoi l'a-t-on amené ici ? Un homme chien l'observe depuis le fond sombre, assis sur un lit à l'aspect confortable, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas eu ? Il s'avance lentement avec un regard indéchiffrable le faisant trembler imperceptiblement. Junsu baisse les yeux ne voulant pas déclencher sa colère, une grosse patte lui relève le menton et ses yeux tombent dans deux puits de douleur infinie. Le jeune chat reste choqué devant ce constat alors que la voix du chien, s'élève tel un murmure, il ne veut pas l'effrayer davantage._

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi._

_Sa voix est profonde, l'aspect tout entier de cette personne, sa façon de se déplacer, ses gestes, sa présence indiscutable ne font que sublimer la force qui émane de son être semblable à une montagne,un roc indestructible. _

_-Pourquoi je suis là ? Demande timidement_ _le captif._

_-Tu es là car tu n'as pas de chance, tu es là à cause d'une volonté que l'on ne peut maitriser...je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement._

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? Sa voix trembla._

_-Je fais ce sale métier depuis bien longtemps crois moi, il faut bien vivre malgré le fait que ta conscience ne te laisse aucun moment de répit. Nous faisons de chats libres des esclaves mais toi ton cas est particulier._

_-Mii ?_

_-J'ai dis que tu ne craignais rien de moi, ce qui est vrai et tu es bien le seul à pouvoir t'en vanter car on va dire que tu es une commande spéciale..._

_-Je suis une commande ?_

_Il se mit à trembler de peur, les yeux rivés au sol, le cœur martelant ses cotes._

_-Oui la première que nous effectuons, d'ordinaire c'est la malchance qui guident nos proies dans nos filets mais pour ton cas on a dû venir te chercher. Quelqu'un veut t'avoir pour lui seul et nous allons devoir te livrer comme on livre un joli paquet. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir tu es au pays canin, tu te perdrais facilement et si tu n'as rien à craindre de nous je ne te le confirme pas pour ceux que tu croiseras. Reste sage et tout se passera bien._

_Malgré lui Junsu hocha la tête, prêt à pleurer. On l'avait enlevé...il n'était plus chez lui entouré des siens mais en pays ennemi...qu'allait-il devenir ?_

Junsu s'agitait dans son lit de fortune, poussant des petits miaulements plaintifs et apeurés, un sursaut plus conséquent que les autres le réveilla totalement alors qu'il se retrouvait assis parmi les couvertures, tremblant de peur et les yeux écarquillés. La chambre était sombre et silencieuse, seule sa respiration hachée se faisant entendre, sa vision nocturne le rassura il n'avait pas réveillé le chien qui dormait paisiblement. Lentement il se leva et quitta la chambre sans bruit pour descendre au salon. Le noir ne le gênait pas outre mesure, il s'avança et se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux, se blottissant dans les coussins les larmes se remirent à couler, impossible à endiguer ou refréner, il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de sortir pensant que ça ne pouvait que le soulager. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, pas longtemps assurément, quand la lumière s'alluma le surprenant violemment. Il se retourna vers une forme près de la porte.

-Junsu ?

Yoochun. Il avait un regard étonné de le trouver ici qui vira à inquiet lorsqu'il se rendit compte des larmes qui brillaient. Il s'avança, plutôt rapidement, ce qui effraya le chaton encore craintif et traumatisé. Il s'arrêta en s'excusant, puis lentement sans gestes brusques il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Il hocha la tête en s'essuyant les joues, presque honteux de se montrer si vulnérable une fois encore devant ce chien qui semblait si fort et sûr de lui.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? C'est un cauchemar ?

-Mii...je dirais plutôt un souvenir. Mais...

-Oui ? Demanda doucement Yoochun.

-...ça me fait peur d'y penser, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, ils sont là...ils me regardent...

Junsu baissa la tête, les oreilles aplaties en arrière et les yeux humides. Il eut un léger sursaut quand une main prit délicatement son menton et le releva.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi à l'heure qu'il est mais pour ce qui est de fermer les yeux et de dormir si tu veux on peut essayer à deux.

-Hein ?...

-J'ai un petit frère qui a cinq ans de moins que moi, sourit-il. Quand il faisait des cauchemars j'avais l'habitude de dormir avec lui car ça le rassurait toujours. Une présence que l'on sait amicale est positive et aide à trouver le sommeil.

Il avait l'air si gentil à cet instant que le cœur du cadet fit un bond dans sa poitrine angoissée et qu'il prit la main chaude qu'il lui tendait avec une nouvelle assurance. Ils remontèrent tous les deux sans faire de bruit et se glissèrent dans les draps désormais froids. Yoochun s'allongea et le regarda dans le noir, il put capter ses traits tirés, ses petites mains tremblotantes ainsi que son nez qui se retroussa vivement à l'odeur qui englobait le lit entier. Il se permit un léger rire.

-Et oui un sommeil en ma compagnie signifie un léger sacrifice pour ton odorat délicat mais je te rassure c'est le même cas pour moi. Tu pues le chat à des kilomètres.

-Mii...Gronda le dit chat alors qu'il se décidait à venir à ses côtés.

Un espace honorable de quelques centimètres les séparait, Junsu n'osait pas bouger ne se sentant pas en position pour car ce n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise, loin de là.

-Tu préfères que je me tourne de l'autre côté ? Tu arriveras peut-être à mieux te détendre.

-Je...je préfèrerais que...

-Oui ?

La voix était douce et devant le manque de réponse elle continua :

-Dis moi, n'aie pas peur.

-Je pense que tu ne voudras pas...

-Junsu.

-Je voudrais dormir contre toi. Souffla le chaton en rougissant dans le noir. C'est ce que je faisais avec mon frère.

Yoochun comprit son inquiétude ne serait-ce que par le traumatisme envers les canins, il était rare qu'un chien et un chat dorment si proches l'un de l'autre, il aurait pu mal le prendre. Il aurait pu.

-Viens là.

Le corps plus fin glissa jusqu'à celui bouillant du jeune chien qui écarta les bras pour le laisser se pelotonner avec prudence contre son torse, testant ses réactions. Les oreilles du chat lui chatouillaient le nez et finalement il le sentit se détendre. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et un dernier sourire vint ourler ses lèvres quand il entendit un léger murmure :

-Mii...tu pues...

-Toi aussi chaton. Dors je suis là.


End file.
